


Protective | Avengers x Reader

by noniebeanie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: You were very protective of your teammates, and now, your team's torn in two.That doesn't stop you from being protective of them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr account (same user name) Hope you like it!

You cared for everybody you know and would never want any of them to get hurt. You’re shape shift into a tiger whenever you wanted to, some say it’s cool but it’s pretty hard ripping clothes off whenever you shift. Bruce knows the struggle.

You weren’t very happy when the fight between Steve and Tony happened, you didn’t want to choose a side. But here you were, on Captain’s side wanting everything to be over soon.

A guy in another red suit made his way into the scene. Your eyebrows furrowed at him as he talked.

“Tony, you brought a kid?!” you exclaimed.

“Uhm- I’m not a kid–”

“I- we’ll talk about this later.” You nodded at him. “And you’ve been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint, Taking Y/n. 'Rescuing’ Wanda from a place she doesn’t even want to leave, a safe place. I’m trying to keep … I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart”

“You did that when you signed.” Steve answers. You already know this isn’t going to end well.

“Alright, We’re done. You’re gonna turn Barnes over, you’re gonna come with us. NOW! Because it’s us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys … with no compunction about being impolite.”

Steve looks to his side.

“Come on.” Tony whispers. You didn’t like seeing everyone like this, You take a deep breath as Sam spoke through the comms.

“We found it. Their Quinjet’s in hanger five, north runway.” With that, Steve raises his webbed hands up and Clint shot his arrow to release him.

“Alright lang.” Scott we t out of his hiding place from Cap’s shield and returned his shield.

“I believe this is yours, Captain America.” Tony had already scanned the whole place.

“Oh, great. Alright, there’s two on the parking deck. One of them’s Maximoff, I’m gonna grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?”

“Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes.”

“Barnes is mine!” It was like you were on programmed to protect someone who’s in threat. So you ran and made your way to Sam and Bucky before anyone could get to them. When you arrived Spider-boy had Bucky’s fist in his hand.

You tackled him tot he ground and pushed him down when he tried to get up.

“Stay. Down.” He pushed you off him and webbed your hand to the floor.

“Sorry, I gotta follow Mr–” Sam grabbed him and flew away, You sighed.

You formed your free hand into paws and used the sharp nails to get the webs off.

—-

You were walking along with the others, making your way to the jet. But you were blocked by Vision.

“Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you’re doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now.” Tony and the others arrive.

“What do we do Cap?” You ask him.

“We fight.” You definitely didn’t want that. But everyone started running towards each other, You attacked T'Challa and avoided his sharp claws. He already managed to scratch your left cheek and your side, making you loose focus because of the pain, he took this as an opportunity to push you down. You groaned as you head hit the concrete.

You tried to get ride of you dizziness and stood up. T'challa and Bucky had each other by the neck.

He pulled Bucky’s hand away and kicked him backwards. He raised his claws, and aiming for Bucky’s neck, But you pushed his hand away from behind. His claws made a deep scratch on your arm but you continued to drag him down, Landing on your back.

He used his elbow to hit you in the face, but you didn’t let go until you saw Wanda. Once he finally stood up, Wanda pushed him into one of the crates she went away after giving you a smile. you wiped the blood from your nose and Bucky helped you up.

“You okay?” He asks worriedly.

“Yeah.” You smiled at him reassuringly.

“Why did you do that?” He asks, But you understood what he was talking about without needing to explain.

“You’re Steve’s friend. You mean so much to him, He won’t like you getting hurt.” He nodded.

You head turns to Steve who was fighting with the kid. He kicked him backwards and he landed under one of the crates, Steve’s eyes wanders to it.

Can the kid take it?

A part of you is saying he can but your instincts kicked in, The next thing you knew you were running after the Spiderboy, pushing him out of the way.

Normally you would handle it like a pro but the scratches on your arm made your hand slip. You managed to lay on your back before the whole thing hit you. You screamed in pain.

Half of your body was stuck underneath the crate. You couldn’t breath properly since,you were panicking. You used all your strength to push it away from you. You hadn’t noticed that everyone stopped fighting.

“Y/n!” Steve ran beside you, He lifted it off your Body and Spiderboy pull you out, Steve cradled you in his arms and put his hand under your head. Someone was saying something about your head bleeding. “You gotta turn. You’ll heal faster.”

“She can’t.” Tony says. Everyone looks at him, wanting for him to explain why. “It hurts when she shifts and she’s already in too much pain, a punctured lung’s dangerous! We need to give her medical attention right now!”

—-

You were in a van with Sam driving, you were still clinging on Steve. Tony offered to fly you there but realized it might not be safe, It was getting harder and harder to breath. It felt like your chest was stabbed multiple times.

Peter- the Spiderboy, was also in the car. Kept on apologizing to you and saying that you shouldn’t have done it because he could handle it.

“Hey kid, It’s okay.”

Steve grew more worried when he felt your grasp weaken on his shoulder. “You need to stay awake, we’re almost there. Just keep your eyes open.” Steve said in a stern voice. “Damnit, Y/n. Focus on me.”

But your eyelids continued to drop, and everything turned black.

—-

You woke up in a cold room, There was a monitor beside you making an annoying sound.

“Hey. You alright?” A male voice spoke.

“Yeah I’m actually feeling okay now, Cap.” You replied. “How long was I out?”

“A week.” Your eyes widened at his answer.

“Oh.”

“You’ve gotta stop doing that.” He shakes his head at you.

“Stop doing what?”

“Saving everyone, I mean that’s great but you’re putting yourself in so much danger.” You sighed at his words.

“You sound like my dad.” He chuckled at you.

“You’re gonna hear more about it, The rest of the team’s coming over.” He smiled at you before standing up from his chair and walking closer.

“You did good.”


	2. Protective (Two) | Avengers x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your teammates visits you in the hospital

It turns out Bucky killed Tony’s parents, but Steve quickly explained the whole situation. how bucky was brainwashed and tortured by Hydra.

“Tony wasn’t very Happy about it of course. But he forced himself to understand after a lot of talking, he said it was because if you were him you would.” Right after he finished his sentence, the door opened and the rest of the avengers came in. Some with bruises all over their faces.

“You look like shit.” Sam grinned at you.

“Thanks, so do you.” you gave him a big smile in return. Your eyes landed on the other supersoldier behind him. “Hey, Buck.”

“Hey…” He looks back at you before looking down at his feet. Everyone took their seat on the couches, that was around you.

“We really need to talk about Y/n’s over protectiveness.” Everyone agreed with Natasha. “You really need to stop doing that because you’re going to get yourself killed.”

“Well If I don’t get myself killed by protecting you guys then You’re gonna get killed. Besides, I haven’t been close to dying because I–” Natasha raised an eyebrow at you which would be one of the scariest looks you’ve ever been given.

“You once caught a bullet for Hulk knowing damn well that he can survive a gunshot easily.” Clint muttered beside Natasha and crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows at you as well.

“What- You guys are overreacting! I didn’t die from that bullet anyways.” You frowned at the looks the gave you, even Steve. “And stop looking at me like that please, I feel like a kid in the Principal office.” You said under your breath but enough for them to hear.

“Your heart stopped one time-”

“Twice.” Steve cut Sam off.

“-Two times because of it. Y/n, You’ve gotta learn how to save yourself first before us. You’re just twenty years-”

“Twenty- one.” Steve cut him off again.

“The point is.. You’re still so young to end up dead.”

“Alright, but I can’t yelp it. It’s an instinct that comes with the tiger thing.” Tony walked in, with some flowers in his hands. He looked at everyone before taking off his sunglasses.

“Kid, You’re in so much trouble.”

“Don’t worry, we already told her about it.”

“First of all, I’m not a kid anymore, Peter is.” He rolled his eyes at your reply. “So are you two..”

You motioned to him and Steve “…Okay?”

“We’re okay.”

“Yeah.” The answered in unison.

“Great, Because I’ll miss those heart eyes you give each other if you’re not.” Steve furrowed his eyebrows and Tony just smiled.

“What heart eyes?” Steve asked. He was clearly blushing while everyone just laughed at his question. “Come on..”

“Alright folks, When am I getting out of here?”

—-

You were released a day later, right after they made sure you were okay to go. They sent you away with a wheelchair though, Saying that walking too much might be bad for your back.

You saw the Spider-kid again later that day. He thanked you and once again told you that you didn’t have to do it.

“You’re a good kid, Peter. Now, I’m sure you still have teenage or spider stuff to do.” His eyes lit up at the mention of spider stuff.

“Right, yeah I still have to go around…See if everyone needs help.” He smiled adorably at you one last time before saying goodbye.

You made your way- with the help of your wheelchair to your room, You opened the curtains and revealed the busy city in front of you. Even though the world changed a lot it should stay like this, no aliens or stupid robots trying to invade the planet.

“Y/n?” Bucky said behind you, You forgot that you left your door open. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about stuff.” You turned your head to him.

“do you mind telling me what kind of stuff? Deep stuff? Personal stuff? either way it’s not healthy to keep everything to yourself. You’ve been very quiet since you were discharged from the hospital.” You hesitated to tell him everything that has been in your head for years. But you did.

“The team thought I was suicidal or something back then, Putting myself in the middle of dangerous stuff. But the truth was, I just cared deeply for them, It didn’t come with the whole tiger thing it was just…me. I didn’t have anyone before Steve found me, I woke up in this cage made my way out and couldn’t even remember my name.” You chuckled at the memory of you trying to find some clothes after that.

“So I made up my own life, Y/n L/n. No friends, no family, No one to be worried about. Then here comes Steve, Approaching me with an offer I couldn’t decline. When I got used to this whole team stuff I knew that I won’t ever let go of it, So I did everything I could to keep them safe and together.” Bucky just stared at you silently, there was a faint smile carved on his lips as he listened.

“Who knows what that fight could’ve done if it wasn’t stopped?” A hundred scenarios flashed like movies in your head.

“I think you’re doing great protecting everyone.” Bucky complimented.

“Thank you, Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! hope you like this short series! Feedback is very much appreciated


End file.
